A little Kiss
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Eren tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari senpai yang terkenal dengan kebersihannya. Pikiran dan tubuhnya serasa mati seketika ketika bibir senpai menawan bibir merahnya.


**A Little Kiss**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人** © **Hajime Isayama**

**Levi x Eren**

* * *

Eren Yeager berlari saat bel istirahat berbunyi, meninggalkan Armin dan Mikasa yang masih membereskan buku mata pelajaran yang baru saja mereka pelajari. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang keluar begitu saja tanpa menunggu mereka, membuat Mikasa segera membereskan buku Eren yang lumayan berantakan setelah dia membereskan bukunya terlebih dahulu.

Eren terus berlari, mengabaikan protesan para siswa yang tidak terima begitu saja ketika Eren tidak sengaja menabrak mereka. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk ke kamar mandi yang letaknya berada di sudut kantin. Seharusnya dia sudah ke kamar mandi sejak pelajaran berlangsung tetapi tertahan karena Sensei yang mengajarnya adalah orang yang terkenal dengan hukuman yang ekstrem jika ada siswanya keluar demi alasan apapun termasuk untuk urusan ke kamar mandi. Sehingga ketika bel istrahat berbunyi, Eren buru-buru pergi—meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini mungkin sedang membereskan bukunya. Ketika dia ingin berbelok di ke arah kanan—tujuan ke kamar mandinya. Dia mempercepat larinya hingga dia tidak menyadari sesuatu di depannya.

Bruk

Seketika Eren terjatuh tetapi dia tidak merasakan sakit pada badannya hingga dia menyadari bahwa posisi jatuhnya sekarang adalah dia menindih senior yang paling dia takuti—Levi. Senior laki-laki yang terkenal sebagai orang yang cinta kebersihan dan saat ini Eren sedang menindihnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan menatap Eren dengan penuh kasihan karena mereka peduli dengan nasib Eren yang sebentar lagi tinggal sebuah nama. Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, Eren segera bangkit dari tubuh seniornya tetapi karena Eren mempunyai masalah dalam keseimbangan, baru saja dia bangun akhirnya dia terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya dan lagi-lagi dia harus menahan malu dihadapan semua orang dan seniornya—Levi. Dan jatuh kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya—menghasilkan sebuah kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus menahan malu untuk hari ke depannya. Tanpa dia sengaja dan tidak bermaksud melecehkan seniornya. Eren mencium bibir senior yang paling dia takuti dengan tidak sengaja.

"MAAF SENPAI!" Eren buru-buru bangkit dan membungkukan badannya di depan seniornya berulang kali—mencoba meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang dia buat hari ini.

"Kau pikir dengan kau meminta maaf padaku maka aku dapat melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Kini Levi sudah berdiri dihadapan Eren yang masih membungkuk karena dia tidak berani menatap seniornya.

"TIDAK!" Jawab Eren dengan lantang, mencoba menatap Levi.

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya diberikan hukuman yang setimpal."

"Maafkan saya senpai. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja dan tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya pada senpai." Ucap Eren gugup dan membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya." Levi menatap tajam Eren dengan mata abu-abunya.

"TIDAK SENPAI!" Teriak Eren layaknya berada di dalam sebuah latihan tentara.

Semua siswa yang melihat begitu mencemaskan keadaan Eren yang terlihat kacau. Bagaimana nasibnya hari ini yang harus terlibat dengan salah satu senior yang paling takuti di sekolah ini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengenai nasibnya ke depan.

"Kau seperti orang idiot jika berteriak seperti itu!" Ucapan datar Levi menusuk-nusuk tepat di dada Eren. Sudah jatuh ketimpa tangga pula, mungkin itu peribahasa yang cocok yang bisa Eren gambarkan mengenai dirinya.

"SIAP SENPAI!" Teriak Eren yang menggema di lorong.

"Berisik! Aku bilang tidak usah berteriak!" Levi agak kesal juga ketika mendengar Eren terus menerus berteriak.

"MAAFKAN SAYA SENPAI! SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAG—" Belum selesai Eren menyelesaikan teriakan, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Levi menarik kerah seragam milik Eren secara paksa dan mendekap mulut berisik itu dengan bibirnya. Semua mata menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata mereka sendiri. Levi mencium Eren—orang yang telah menabrak dan menciumnya tanpa sengaja.

Eren Yeager menjadi kaku seketika—terperanjat dengan sikap seniornya yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya, tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun—terbawa dengan suasana saat ini, napasnya begitu kembang-kempis seperti dia baru saja berlari lima putaran dan belum lagi tatapan mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Eren tidak dapat menutup matanya karena dia tidak dapat berkutik sejak bibir Levi menawannya. Pikiran dan tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa seketika, ciuman lembut Levi mematikan sistem yang berada di tubuh Eren.

Levi yang terkenal dengan kesunyinyan kini bergerak begitu aktif. Bibir Levi menuntut lebih pada bibir Eren, dia menjilat bibir yang tidak merespon ciumannya itu. Jilatan pertama, bibir itu masih terkatup hingga jilatan kedua, bibir itu mulai membuka. Melihat kesempatan ini Levi segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eren dan bermain di sana. Perlakuan Levi membuat Eren menjadi tidak nyaman. Eren memukul pelan dada Levi agar seniornya segera melepaskan ciuman yang membuatnya begitu malu.

"LE—LE—LEPASKAAAANN!"

.

.

"LEPASKAAAAANN!"

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang bermandikan air peluh. Dia memegang dadanya yang begitu sesak. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan mimpi yang baru saja dia alami tetapi mimpi itu sukses membuat Eren terbangun pada larut malam seperti ini. Dirasakan bajunya juga sudah basah bermandikan air peluh yang keluar darinya, belum lagi mimpi yang baru saja dia alami sungguh mengerikan. Dia mencium seniornya—Levi, orang yang paling tidak Eren temui dalam kehidupannya atau lebih tepatnya Levi mencium dirinya dengan paksa. Dan mimpi tadi bukanlah tergolong mimpi indah walaupun jika mimpi itu dimimpikan oleh anak perempuan mungkin akan lain ceritanya tetapi mimpi ini didapatkan oleh Eren. Sungguh mengerikan dan dia tidak dapat membayangkan. Selama dia tidur dan bermimpi maka itu adalah daftar mimpi buruk urutan pertama yang masuk dalam mimpi buruknya selama ini. Tidak terasa selama dia memikirkan mimpi buruknya, dia merasakan sesuatu untuk menguyur tenggorakan yang begitu kering. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal pada dirinya. Dia meraba-raba celana pendeknya hingga dia memasang wajah horor dengan apa yang dia temukan.

"KENAPA CELANAKU BASAH?" Teriak Eren tidak percaya ketika mendapati celananya yang basah.

"JANGAN-JANGAN INI KARENA MIMPI SIALAN ITU! AH! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Eren mencambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Eren Yeager terus berteriak ketika mendapati celananya basah dan membayangkan bahwa mimpi dia berciuman dengan Levi adalah penyebab dibalik celananya basah. Sungguh mimpi mengerikan bagi Eren.

**THE END**


End file.
